1. Field of the Invention
Cleaning implements and the like and especially self-feeding mops especially those having extension means thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present commercial prior art usually extension, self-feeding mops on which are mounted mop heads ususally employing a plastic spray-like device which includes plastic brush filaments. Such devices perform a mediocre job of cleaning dirty surfaces such as automobiles, windows and the like. In addition, after a short period of use the brush filaments usually become bent and broken and the spray head loses its utility. Also, the water is sometimes released at a faster or more voluminous rate than desired. Such commercial devices do not perform as well as hand mitts which are dipped in solution and rubbed on the finish. However, hand mitts do not have any source of water and lack any extension means. The present device provides an extension mop which produces the cleaning effect of a hand mitt but at the same time optionally includes water supply and a means of distributing the water.